Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device, and, more particularly, to a flexible display device capable of being repeatedly bent or otherwise flexed.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic devices, such as smartphones, digital cameras, laptop computers, tablets, navigational aids, televisions, and the like, may permit users to intentionally deform the device in various manners and shapes. In this manner, a display device (e.g., a flat panel display device) of an electronic device may also be deformed in correspondence with the deformation of the electronic device. As such, flexible display devices, such as curved display devices, bent display devices, rolled display devices, and the like, are of interest.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.